Belleza inesperada
by AmanteDelYaoi5420
Summary: El corazón de Sakura anhela muchas cosas, entre ellas: el regreso de Sasuke. Ante las grullas de papel y la noche, desea que, sin importar la menera, su amado vuelva y la tome entre sus brazos como siempre soñó desde que era niña. El Uchiha regresa, pero de la forma mas inesperada. Quiza tan inesperada... que ella ni siquiera notará que está más cerca de lo que cree. {SasuSaku}.


Belleza inesperada.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencias: Posible Spoiler, OoC y What if?

Aviso especial: Este Fic es un regalo para Ashabi, espero te guste.

.

.

* * *

 _"Normalmente sólo vemos lo que queremos ver; tanto es así, que a veces lo vemos donde no esta" -Eric Hoffer._

* * *

Capítulo 1: Grullas de papel para el alma.

.

.

La plaza principal es decorada por centenares de brillantes linternas, divertidas atracciones para los más pequeños y un sendero de ruidosos grillos que lleva hasta el extenso río. Los bailes tradicionales impregnan el ambiente con una delicadeza y finura digna de ser vista por los dioses.

El festival de "Las Mil Grullas" es por mucho, después del Tabanata, la celebración conmemorativa favorita de Sakura, y también la que más amargura le hace sentir. A decir verdad, parece ilógico que ame tanto una festividad que no le causa a ni la mas mínima gota de felicidad, pero como bien dice el dicho: "La naturaleza es sabia", y solo ella comprende lo que circula por su complicada mente.

Envuelta en la suave seda de su kimono fucsia, ella hermosea al compás de la musica, mostrando un par de orbes esmeraldas neutras que no dan lugar a reconocer emociones. Se deja llevar por la esencia de cada melodía. Mueve los pies por debajo de su falda con la gracia de una princesa, la belleza de los mismos ángeles y una delicadeza poco característica.

Sakura baila como si fuese una antigua Geisha, con el único objetivo de mantenerse distraída y poder olvidar así la fuerte melancolía que invade su cuerpo. Aquella agridulce pena que es su única acompañante ante el fulgor de la noche estrellada.

A diferencia de otras mujeres, la ninja médico no busca presumir sus virtudes... eso es algo que esta muy claro.

Deja, por una fracción de segundo, todos los movimientos... se queda inmóvil. Observa llena de añoranza a sus amigos caminando de la mano con sus respectivas parejas; a la mayoría de los presentes ya les picó la flecha del amor.

Unas horas antes, Naruto y Hinata tuvieron la amabilidad de invitarla a ir al festival juntos. No quiso parecer grosera, pero se negó rotundamente ante la propuesta, muy a pesar de haber querido decir que sí. ¿Por qué razón rechazó aquella compañía? Simple: no estaba dispuesta a ser un bache y mucho menos una carga para ambos novios en una noche tan importante.

Los celos le carcomen el corazón, pues en el tiempo presente observa a los felices novios moverse de un lado al otro. Se aprecia, aun desde lejos, el amor profundo que reflejan las miradas: una perlada y otra azul zafiro.

Sakura sabe que esta siendo egoísta al sentirse así y eso le enoja, al mismo tiempo no puede evitar preguntarse: ¿por qué los demás poseen todo aquello por lo que ella luchó y nunca consiguió, gratis y sin siquiera haberlo buscado? No lo entiende, la lógica del mundo parece estar al revés.

Desvía la mirada con tristeza, comienza a caminar lejos de esa escena. Se va desvaneciendo poco a poco entre la muchedumbre, hacia un camino conocido que parece ser su única salida de tanto bullicio. Decide seguir aquel árido sendero, a paso lento. Sus manos se juntan delicadamente por encima del Obi blanco que lleva puesto, sosteniendo una enorme bolsa cuyo contenido, a su parecer, es especial.

Todo el camino permaneció con la miradas gacha, como si quisiera concentrarse en la nada para no pensar en otra cosa. De tal manera fue la distracción, que al desvíar los ojos se encontró con que sus pies la llevaron hasta la orilla del muelle de la aldea. Se debatió entre si sentarse o no frente al lago.

Avanza por el muelle hasta quedar en la orilla, y allí se detiene.

Inclina sus rodillas y las posa en la fría madera con la pretensión de sentarse. Examina cada rincón del cielo esperando ver algún espacio vació entre tantos cúmulos de estrellas, pero no lo encuentra.

El lago es parecido a un gran espejo: refleja lo que ve en el interior y exterior del universo.

Sakura presta atención al resto del muelle, sorprendida por toda la decoración. El lugar no suele ser visitado por muchas personas, la mayoría olvidó ya que existe siquiera, y aún así, permanece bien cuidado. La ninja médico extiende sus manos hacia la bolsa que estuvo cargando recientemente, esta vez mostrando un brillo hermoso en cada una de sus esmeraldas.

Al ver el contenido, se permite sonreír un tanto avergonzada.

 _«¿Sabes una cosa, Sakura? Según dice le leyenda del festival, se le consedera un deseo a todo aquel que lógre construir mil grullas de papel y las deje nadar en agua»_

Cuando era niña, en la primera celebración a la que asistió, su madre le informó acerca del mito de las grulla de papel. Quedó fascinada al oír ese corto relato, y como toda niña pequeña, ella lo creyó real.

Sale de sus pensamientos, se sonroja al recordar la obsesión que le ataco de doblar papeles coloridos durante la etapa mas inocente de su vida. Sonríe negando con la cabeza, ya que irónicamente, a pesar de estar pasando por la etapa de adultez, aun cree en el cuento de las grullas.

Observa las estrellas y recuerda por qué ama tanto ese día: el significado de dicho festival consta en recordarles a las personas que todos los deseos buenos se cumplen si los anhelas de corazón. Aunque a decir verdad, Sakura cree y no cree en ese concepto.

No todo se consigue con solo desearlo, eso es algo que sabe mejor que nadie.

Toma la bolsa entre sus manos y la vacía a su lado, se arrodilla en el borde del muelle y clava su vista en el lago, pero no es su rostro lo que ve reflejado en el agua... sino algo parecido. En ese espejo se revela la forma de vida mas sensacional del universo, o al menos así lo pinta ella. Un pequeño niño de aparentemente siete años de edad, con la mirada perdida, cabello azabache y una carita angelical.

El cerezo deja caer una lágrima que desvanece aquel dulce espejismo.

Acababa de ver a su otra mitad reflejada el en el agua.

A Sasuke Uchiha: el hombre que debería estar a su lado en ese día y no en un viaje de redención que parece ser eterno.

De allí viene su melancolía. El cerezo desea volver a sentir la suave caricia de la luna revolviendo sus petalos, aunque solo fuese por un momento. La espera esta marchitando sus raíces, puesto que ya tres años se cumplen dese la partida del Uchiha. Antes de marcharse le dijo que volvería, y ella estaba segura de que lo haría pero... ¿en cuánto tiempo sería eso?

Lo que mas añora el corazón es tenerlo a su lado.

Se séca las lágrimas, toma el contenído que yace a su lado con ambas manos y lo deja caer en el lago.

Grullas de todos colores van nadando por el lago, como el gran final de un espectáculo.

En aquellas bonitas hojas de papel deja depositado su deseo más anhelado. Para ella es tonto creer en un cuento para niños, y sin embargo cree con todo el corazón.

 _«Lo único que deseo es que Sasuke regrese a Konoha. No importa como ni por qué, solo quiero que entienda que su hogar esta con sus amigos y conmigo... la mujer que lo ama»_

Se incorpora, junta sus manos mientras que el viento juega con sus cabellos y las grullas.

¿Podría su deseo... hacerse realidad?

.

.

.

Continuará.


End file.
